White Fang's Bane
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I was never good enough for my parents thanks to my talented elder sister. When the White Fang caused the destruction of Flare I had enough. I will walk my Path and bring the Terrorists to Justice. For Human, for Faunus and for me. The White Fang may be the Bane of the SDC but I will be there's. OC POV, I don't own RWBY.
1. Ignis Nikos

**Ignis Nikos**

I studied what remained of the train after the latest heist done by the White Fang, a group of Faunus that banded together with the goal of true equality between them and humans but had recently became terrorists under there new management. Thanks to their new direction the hate towards Faunus as a whole had grew until it was only a matter of time before another war broke out. I had been there when a then rogue sect of the White Fang had attacked Flare, a Primary Combat School for aspiring Hunters, and the school had not been able to recover before the negative emotions brought the Grimm. Needless to say I decided to take the fight to the White Fang and had made decent progress in pissing them off.

"It was those two again." Qrow Branwen, a Hunter Legend with ties to Vale and Atlas, said watching the footage salvaged from the droids that had been wrecked. "It seems she got cold feet though, she was the one to cut the engine from the rest of the train."

"That was found further along completely intact wasn't it?" I asked getting a distracted nod. "Do you think she found out about his kill count when they were separate or something else?" Every now and then a White Fang Member would leave or be found dead publicly as a message to traitors. It was the only reason I didn't place bombs in the hideouts I found rather than going in personally.

"I doubt it from the little exchange the tin cans caught. She apparently didn't like what Taurus was easing her into. I don't think she'll be a problem from now on." He said handing the scroll to me as it reruns the footage of the fight from several angles.

"That's all well and good but he was always the true threat and now he has no leash." He sighed as he took a swig of his flask while I caught sight out of the corner of my eye of a familiar woman walking towards us. Once she stopped I gave her a respectful nod. "Schnee, I thought you were to avoid cases like this due to conflict of interest."

"Due to the loss of droids here and upping security all hands are on deck until the next batch of droids roll out." Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military said holding her hand out for the scroll which I handed over after checking with Qrow. "We're going to need to up security even more than before. Nikos, I need a favour." I stared at Winter since she _never_ asked for favours. "Weiss is going to Beacon soon and some White Fang might try to take advantage of that. I would like you to watch her back from the shadows and I would rather it was you than Qrow."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Schnee." Qrow said taking his scroll back but was ignored as she kept looking at me.

"I can do that but from what I heard she isn't a pushover. Hell, from what I heard she would probably beat me like I owed her money if we ignored Semblances." I said making her shake her head.

"You have to get those doubts out of your head Nikos. With or without Semblances you would beat Weiss every time and it isn't any slight against Weiss. She's Decent but you're Good." Winter said making me grimace. I'd spent a decade being called a useless disappointment by my parents not only because I couldn't keep up with Pyrrha, my elder sister, but because I sucked with a sword. I hadn't left on the best of terms with them especially with my last conversation with Pyrrha which I had taken all my frustration and anger out on her reducing her to tears despite her being the only one I gave a damn about or gave a damn about me. It really wasn't my proudest moment.

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Where is she now?"

WFB

I listened with half an ear as Weiss sang for the audience while I scanned the landscape outside for anything out of the ordinary. I wasn't too fussed about the security inside the building as they had outsourced to Beacon for some Hunters but outside there was plenty of places to make a good attempt.

"There you are." I said noticing movement on a nearby roof. I leapt over easily to see three White Fang setting up a mortar aimed at, I presumed, Weiss. I checked Raptor, my Tekko-Kagi, and made sure they were both in Stun Mode with a charge before making sure the blades on the back of my boots had a charge. "You know…the War of Art is well over." I watched them freeze and slowly turn their heads to me. "This is the part where you three make a choice, surrender or be beaten to a pulp."

"W-w-we're not afraid of you Red Shadow!" The Squirrel Faunus shouted with fear clear in his voice as he flicked out a baton. Apparently the other two didn't agree as they froze. I decided to make things quick as I Blinked in front of the Squirrel and smashed the baton out of his hand before knocking him out. I turned to the other two only to see them be shot in the head. I Blinked to the other side of the roof just as the one I beat was given the same treatment and a bullet missed me. A quick scan of the area showed the silhouette of a fleeing figure.

"Got you." I said Blinking towards the figure and slamming her, no way was she getting confused for a guy with clothes that tight, but before I could do more she melded into my shadow and moved elsewhere. It was in that moment that I knew who she was and really hated what was about to happen.

"Let me go Ignis, they need to pay." She said splitting her sniper rifle in two making two aura blades appear. I sighed as I got to my feet and switched Raptor to Kill Mode knowing I couldn't hold back against her.

"And they will, Kin, but if we did it your way we would just be replacing them." I said to my fellow Flare Survivor and, although you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her now, Kangaroo Faunus. She also happened to be my ex-girlfriend until that day. "Don't make me do this."

"I can't let you stop me." I ducked under her first attack and blocked the second before lashing with a kick aimed at her pouch that she avoided by melding into the shadows. I flipped forward deflecting he double blade strike upwards and blinked behind her slamming into her back. She didn't fall though and forced me into the air and sliced at me forcing me to Blink beside her and barely avoid being skewered. I grabbed her arm knowing she wouldn't be able to meld without melding me too and switched Raptor to Stun Mode.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I hardened my heart to her screams as the electricity slowly knocked her out.

WFB

"That was kind of you." A voice said as I walked out of the Mental Correction Facility for Faunus with Kin's sniper rifle on my back. I ignored him as I lit a cigarette, I didn't smoke often but there were times it helped me calm down. However, what he said next put me on edge, "Not many people are willing to help a wannabe Bane that far into depression."

"What exactly is your point?" I asked glaring at the silver haired man drinking from a mug. White Fang's Bane was what authorities called me while those that tried to emulate me were regarded as wannabe Banes. Thanks to most methods used we weren't very well liked as a while, I was probably the most respected since I shared what I found with the proper authorities and gave them all the evidence they needed to arrest those I captured and allowed myself to be taken into custody the few times I killed.

"The Various Councils want you Banes to be dealt with. They see you all as a threat to the public and won't be swayed otherwise despite the fact none of you have yet to have collateral deaths in any of your operations." He said not fussed at my borderline hostile reaction. I had to withhold a snort at the collateral comment as that was the main reason people became Banes for the most part.

"And the fact that there is no organisation or collaboration between us merely means we are a threat they can deal with while looking competent. While that is nice to know it doesn't explain who you are or why you are here." He nodded as if he was expecting the question.

"My name is Monty Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A mutual friend of ours pointed me in your direction when he heard of this and we came up with a plan to keep you out of the firing line. I am here to offer you a position at Beacon in order to convert you from Bane to Hunter over time. This will keep you safe and give you the education you are missing out on. You will, however, have to follow my orders and limit your Bane activities." I sighed knowing that there was only one way out of this without being branded a criminal by politicians trying to make themselves look good.

"When does it start?" I was not at all comforted by the smile on his face.

WFB

"So Ozpin managed to convince you to go to Beacon, I'm not surprised considering his silver tongue." Qrow said through my scroll as I scanned the crowd of hopefuls to see if there was anyone noticeable in the Airship. I could have sworn I saw Pyrrha but she was still in Mistral last time I checked and there was no way our parents would let her come here. "I'm surprised he found you so fast, you can be as elusive as me at times."

"Don't give me that you drunk. I know you're the mutual friend he mentioned. He probably found me because I was dealing with a Bane without their status being known." I said rolling my eyes as he chuckled. "But that isn't why you called me."

"True…my nieces are starting Beacon today, both of them, and with my side of things getting more complicated I can't watch over them as much as I would like to. They can look after themselves, Junior learnt that the hard way, but they're both rather naïve about the world…Ruby especially. With you there I don't have to worry so much. Yang Xiao Long is a thrill seeker with _long_ blond hair and shotgun gauntlets. Ruby Rose wears a red cloak and wields a scythe. I doubt you will miss them." I nodded noticing them out of the corner of my eyes before I saw someone on someone I didn't think I was going to see anytime soon.

"I'll keep an eye on them but I just saw someone we talked about recently. Belladonna is here at Beacon. How much pull does Ozpin have?" With how much vetting went on to ensure there were no infiltrators there was no way she was here without Ozpin knowing.

"A lot, Ozpin is a Master of the Game but unlike the other Masters he only works with willing pieces even if they don't always know they're in it. Belladonna wants redemption and Ozpin is willing to help her along that path but if she diverts from it he will deal with her personally. Keep an eye on her if it suits you but don't act against her yet. See if she stays the course. I've got to go, keep me updated if you can." I sighed as he hung up wondering what I got myself into.

"Too late to turn back now, Beacon here I come."


	2. Initiation

**Initiation**

"Whoa there…" I said as I snatched a vial of Dust out of Weiss's hand as she started to shake it in the face of the other early entrance hopeful, Ruby Rose. "I didn't expect a Schnee not to adhere to the safety protocols for Dust. What were you thinking, shaking this around like a rattle?" When it looked like Weiss was about to get indignant I bopped her on the head with my free hand. "Don't get snippy brat."

"You're one to call people brat." A voice said making me turn to see Belladonna standing there. "Who would have expected the Red Shadow to not even be seventeen yet?" I barely kept in a growl at the fact that she, a former member of the White Fang, was judging me.

"What else do you expect from a Flare Survivor? The White Fang made sure to kill all the adults before they were finally killed off." I said in a cold voice that made all three girls shiver. "It's also amusing that you called me by Red Shadow when most know me as White Fang's Bane." I smirked darkly as she realised she had just let me on to who she is. Good, maybe a little fear is all she needed to keep her honest.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something important?" Weiss said as Belladonna left without another word.

"You're not stupid, that's why." I said handing back the vial. "Look after that and don't blame people for things that aren't their fault. After all the false crap the Schnee get blamed for because of their Former Board of Directors I would think you would look for facts first." Winter had told me everything about it when I asked during one case and while her Father didn't like Faunus he wasn't going to ruin his company with bad business practices.

"Wait, you really are the Original Bane? Winter speaks highly of you." She said in a much more dignified manner. "As nice as it is to meet you I need to get going." With that she left leaving me with a nervous Ruby.

"Um…thanks for helping me out." Ruby said making me sigh inwardly at her confidence issues. I really wasn't the best person to help deal with them since I still had a few of my own according to Winter.

"Not a problem but you should stand up for yourself. While Weiss was just cranky there will be people that will try and put us down since we got in early. Don't let that stop you making friends." I said before Blinking away to find Yang. I just hoped she hadn't gotten into trouble in the time I was with her sister.

WFB

"Well, well, look what we have here boys." A voice said behind me, the owner clearly looking for trouble, but I ignored it and put Raptor on. I inwardly sighed when my locker door was slammed shut and a tall guy sneered at me. "It seems we need to teach the brat about listening to his seniors." I snorted before reopening my locker and cramming the idiot in before he could do anything and then Blinked it above Emerald Cliff where we were to meet up to listen to Ozpin.

"A word of advice. Quit trying to bully others to make your self feel better. This is me being nice." I said with a dark smile that made the three flee like cowards making me shake my head. "How did those four get into Beacon?"

"You should have broken their legs!" A loud excited voice said making me turn to see a girl was right in my face. "Can you teleport people or just objects?"

"I would have gotten in trouble for that and as I said to them, I was being nice this once." I said noticing that she had a friend next to her that was shaking his head in resignation. "I can teleport, although I call it Blinking, anything I'm touching but I usually only do it to myself to keep from getting lazy. Do you both want a lift to the Cliffs?" It was a small gesture that would likely keep me in the good books of the knee-capper.

"That would be fine." The guy said before the girl got too hyper while jumping on the spot. "I'm Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie."

"I'm Ignis, now I will place a hand on each of your shoulders." I said doing just that before I Blinked us to the cliff just in time to see the bully getting pried out of my locker by Goodwitch in front of everyone. I Blinked out of sight when Goodwitch scanned the crowd for me. I would rather deal with Initiation before dealing with Goodwitch.

"Before us stands the Emerald Forest. North of were we stand are some ruins were I left some Relics. You are to make your way there collect a Relic and return to Beacon." Ozpin said as he drank his ever present copy as we lined up along a cliff onto pads that I was sure were going to be interesting. "You will also be getting your partners today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years and your full teams shall be decided when you return. Due to the way the numbers work one person will be without a partner and added to a team depending upon which tile they bring to me. That person will be the one that owns this locker. I wish you luck." I snickered and stepped onto one of the launch pads.

"You're a bastard Ozpin." I said as I noticed one of the people being launched before me was in fact my sister Pyrrha. I had no time to say more as I was launched into the air. I allowed a smile to appear on my face as the wind flew past me. I put Raptor into kill mode and slammed the left hand into a tree to slow myself down. Once I was sure that I was safe I Blinked to the forest floor.

"*Clomp* *Clomp*" I turned to see a Roe, a Stag like Grim that stands on its hind legs and was considered more dangerous than Ursa thanks to their thick hide and steel like hooves. A closer look told me that this one was old, its bone armour protecting all but its joints. I barely got my hands up in time to grab its sharpened antlers as it charged. I Blinked us past any trees it tried to ram me into while barely keeping my feet. I smirked when I saw a large boulder.

"Okay Ugly, it's time you learnt some manners!" I snarled at it letting go and Blinking just before my back hit the boulder. As soon as its antlers were lodged into the boulder I stabbed Raptor into its armpit and elbow. It screeched in pain before the boulder fell apart letting it go free. I wrenched Raptor out of it just in time for it to kick my chest. I blinked after going through several trees just in time to avoid a punch.

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" I said slamming Raptor into its eye and throat before Blinking away. I attacked its vital points while avoiding its attacks as best I could until I touched another large boulder and Blinked it above the Roe. Due to it watching me it missed the boulder landing on its head, getting stuck on its antlers, and fell to its knees. I Blinked high above the trees above it and landed a gravity fuelled punch that not only shattered the boulder but the ground beneath it too. I grimaced in pain as I landed on the flattened Grimm just before it disappeared.

"In all my time here that's the first of me seeing something like that." A weak and scratchy voice said making me turn to see a really skinny woman in a white cloak wielding two rusty swords.

WFB

"Keep your eyes closed till we get somewhere we can ease you back into seeing." I said to Summer as I carried her on my back, it was better and less troublesome than having to guide her like a blind woman since she couldn't open her eyes. It had been easy for me to get us out after basic introductions and now I was heading to get my tile.

"So how did you get into Beacon early? Ozpin doesn't let just anyone in." Summer asked making me chuckle.

"That requires a little back story. Several years ago I was a student at Flair Primary Combat School on the Vale/Mistral border until one day a then-rogue cell of the White Fang didn't like Faunus and Humans being treated equal." I said with a grimace. "I was eleven at the time and they wanted everyone that wasn't wearing their mask dead. Friends, Teachers and their loved ones all dead because they believed in equality and were willing to fight for it."

"The White Fang I remember wouldn't have accepted that but the way you said then-rogue worries me." She said and I could practically feel her frown.

"After the death of their Founder the White Fang was slowly converted to an organisation that fought to see Faunus rise up in conquest. The group is now terrorists by all definitions. After the sacking of Flare we tried to rebuild but then the Grimm came. Revenge was all that was on our minds and I took the first step by raiding a White Fang hideout and getting them all arrested. The others followed my example but usually took it to extremes due to being driven to the edge by their anger and grief."

"They killed all White Fang they came across, didn't they?" I nodded making her sigh.

"That and the fact they were far more effective than the Councils at dealing with the White Fang made us a target. Soon they will be cracking down on us Banes but a friend of mine, Qrow, asked Ozpin to take me into his protection. He accepted so here I am." I said just as I reached a destroyed Temple. I saw a bunch of Tiles scattered around and Blinked a White Knight one into my hand just for irony's sake.

"Beowolves are behind us. I doubt you want to try dealing with them with me on your back." Summer said as howls rang through the air. I then noticed a black/red figure dragging a Nevermore up a cliff by its neck. I quickly got out my scroll and zoomed in just in time to see Ruby land with her Scythe across her shoulders. I took a snapshot and Blinked to Ruby making her squeak.

"Yeah, sorry for dropping in but I didn't want to tangle with a pack of Beowolves with Summer on my back." I said making her nod before she saw Raptor.

"Oh, are those Tekko-Kagi?" She asked appearing at my side making Summer stiffen while Ruby grabbed my left hand. "You're part way through modifying it and it has three modes. What does it do?" I blinked before chuckling.

"Raptor has Rest, Stun and Kill Modes. It lacks a ranged option at the moment but I'm trying to add cannons to the palms that changes what it fires depending upon what mode its in. I haven't really had time to work on it."

"Ruby?" Summer said making Ruby freeze while I blinked in confusion as Ruby moved to see what Summer really looked like, that cloak's hood kept me from properly seeing her face.

"Mum?!" Ruby shouted just as the others reached us, including Pyrrha much to my discomfort. The blonde with them stared at Summer as if she couldn't believe her eyes while everyone, except Pyrrha who was staring at me, looked confused.

"Well this got awkward quickly." I muttered knowing I was in for a massive headache.


	3. Settling In

**Settling In**

"Well this is awkward." I said looking at the large dorm room we were shown to since I had joined the recently created Team RWBY which included the three I was asked to keep an eye on and the one I was watching in case they slip up. "If you ladies don't mind I'm going to make myself a corner on that side of the room while you guys have the rest." I went to walk away but was grabbed by Yang before I could get too far.

"Wait a second Ninja Boy. You've got some explaining to do." Yang said plopping me on the bed closest to the corner while RWBY surrounded me. "How did you find Mum and why did Pyrrha look like she was about to cry at seeing you?"

"I fought a Roe in the forest and fell into an underground cavern that she happened to be in at the time. As for Pyrrha, by rights she should be angry with me considering what I said to her as we parted ways years ago." I winced remembering the things I had said to her in anger. "If you see her trying to gut me then don't interfere please. It wasn't exactly my proudest moment back then."

"What happened? You don't exactly seem like the type of person to get angry outside of combat." Ruby said while Belladonna snorted to herself at her forgetting how we met. I sighed and gestured for them to sit which they did on the bed opposite the one I was on.

"When we were young it quickly became apparent that Pyrrha was born to be a fighter. She excelled at everything our parents had her do and was a prodigy with a sword and spear. Once they saw her skill they started comparing us and were very vocal about finding me lacking before I was even allowed near a weapon. It only got worse when it became obvious I couldn't use a sword to save my life. Things built up and built up before, after Flare's Fall, I snapped. I put our parents in the hospital and reduced Pyrrha to tears with an anger fuelled rant that she had no business of being on the receiving end of. I'm not stupid enough to think I could be forgiven so I don't plan on being in her way."

"You're an idiot." Weiss said making me blink at her. "Pyrrha spoke about you before we left our lockers. With the lack of news about you, or at least the ones that use your actual name, she feared the worst. I think she'll hug the life out of you when you're together again. I think the only reason she didn't was because you had that woman on your back."

"What did you mean by news that used his name?" Yang asked in confusion that Ruby mirrored. Weiss looked between them before sighing.

"I guess you wouldn't know since I only put things together thanks to Winter. Ignis here is widely known as White Fang's Bane due to his actions in interfering with White Fang operations and also earned the name Red Shadow due to red being all people see before he defeats them. People feel safe when they read about his deeds and people like the fact he doesn't discriminate."

"Not technically true. Me and the other Banes, including the Faunus ones, go after the White Fang." I said before Belladonna could say something too bring suspicion onto her just because she still had rose-tinted glasses on. From what little I had seen of her she wasn't here to cause trouble which explained why Ozpin allowed her to be here.

"We've gotten off track, you said you found Mum in an underground Cavern." Yang said getting my attention back to what she believed was most important. "How did you get her out of there when it was likely she had been trying for years?" I gave her a deadpanned look.

"I can Teleport. It makes getting around a lot easier. Summer, while obviously a badass for surviving in there for so long, wasn't exactly in top shape. In fact I think she wouldn't have lasted more than a few days if Fortune hadn't favoured us. Now since we have an early start why don't we get to bed, I'll just go change in the bathroom while you lot do the same in here."

WFB

"Ow, ow, ow, why is it always the ear?" I asked as Pyrrha dragged me out of Port's class by the ear. It was clear to me she wanted to talk all day but I had been skilfully avoiding her until she used her semblance on my belt buckle before she used the distraction to grab my ear. She threw me into a seat and folded her arms while her Team flanked her. "Um…hi?"

"Ignis Nikos! Just where have you been for the last three years?! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" Pyrrha almost shouted making me wince. Over the years Pyrrha had always been there for me so finding out I had hurt her even more than I thought was not a welcome feeling. She looked like she was about to question me more when the black haired guy, Lie Ren if remembered correctly, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't fully understand what's going on between you but I'm guessing you two didn't part in the best of ways." He said making me wince again and no one missed it.

"I might have said quite a few things that were horrible and untrue to her before leaving." I said not wanting to admit I was a right tit to her.

"Oh, and because of that you think she hates you. Pyrrha being Pyrrha doesn't and has been worried about you." The blond, Jaune Arc, said making everyone turn to him in surprise for figuring it out so quickly. "What? I have seven sisters. The amount of fights and name calling is ridiculous at times and yet they're all best friends at the end of the day."

"You have my sympathy, I know I got lucky with Pyrrha." I said honestly surprised he was still sane. I blinked when the ginger, Nora Valkyrie, was in my face. "Can I help you?"

"You look familiar~." She drawled out slowly making me shrug. I had been around a lot so it was possible. Thankfully Ren has pulled her back from me.

"I think it would be best if you apologised for your words and worrying Pyrrha with your absence." Ren said making me blink as I realised that Pyrrha had yet to actually attack me like I thought she would or otherwise show anger towards me. I turned to her and saw that she only had a hopeful expression on her face.

"Pyrrha, I was a complete dick and shouldn't have taken my anger and insecurities out on you. I'm sorry." I said genuinely and suddenly found it difficult to breathe as she hugged me as tightly as she could.

WFB

So far life at Beacon was going well, as long as you didn't count the frequent chases between me and Ruby whenever I tried to improve Raptor. Her Speed and my Blinking made it difficult for anyone else to keep up when it happened, which was quite often much to Yang's delight. I shook my head as I got back on track, to the fact that having Pyrrha back in my life had healed an ache I didn't even know was there. It was good to catch up with her.

"Are you ready?" Professor Port asked bringing my attention back to the task at hand while he tapped a cage with a Boarbatusk in it. I had been surprised when he had called on me after an impassioned speech about what a proper Huntsman was but had quickly received my Combat Gear. I shifted Raptor into Kill Mode and got into a ready stance.

"Yes sir." I said not taking my eyes from the cage even as he opened it. The Boarbatusk immediately curled in on itself and launched itself at me.

"You can do it Ignis!" Ruby cheered making me smirk as I deflected it and watched it turn, still spinning, to charge me again. "Its underbelly is unarmoured!" I gave a feral grin as I timed my strike just right to plough through the underbelly and make a hole in the ground.

"Bravo! It seems that we are in the presence of a true Huntsman! Just, please, go easy on my floor next time." Professor Port said as most of the class clapped. I nodded to them and winked at Ruby who beamed back at me as the bell went. As I grabbed my things I decided to thank Ruby and chased after her only to find Weiss berating her. I had to bite my lip to keep from doing anything but listen as I doubted it would go well if I decked Weiss, especially as I was meant to be watching over her.

"She's wrong you know." I said making Ruby jump in fright despite her depressed state. "You were made Team Leader because you were the best for the job and despite what Weiss thinks you are the only one qualified for it. Blake and I are too much the Lone-Wolf types and are still learning to be part of a team and that doesn't take into account her current delusions. Yang is simply too straight forward to even think of being a leader." I waited a few moments as she digested that.

"What about Weiss? She thinks that she should be Leader." Ruby said not sounding as depressed as she had looked.

"She's the least qualified to be a Team Leader." I said stunning her. "She's been raised with people following her every whim which doesn't happen in real life which will make her angry and that doesn't take into account her hatred of Faunus at the moment."

"I thought you hated Faunus?" Ruby asked as much as stated looking quite confused.

"I don't hate Faunus but the White Fang." I paused before sighing and pulling out my scroll. "That's Kin, my ex and a Kangaroo Faunus with a pouch."

"Ex? What happened?" She asked looking at the picture of me and Kin before covering her mouth as she realised how personal that was. "I'm sorry-…"

"The Fall of Flare happened." I said cutting her off. "She couldn't handle the trauma and her mind broke. She's currently getting professional help but made it clear we were over."

"I'm…you said that I was the most qualified. What makes me qualified?" She asked deciding not to give an apology for something she never knew of before now.

"You make plans for everyone, you inspire respect in most people you meet, you keep up peoples spirits and most important of all, you listen to the advice of your team."

"All true." Ozpin said making us jump in fright. "Mr Nikos, if I could have a moment with Miss Rose." I nodded and left them to it hoping he could bolster her spirits even more.

WFB

I usually like Oobleck's classes as they were both informative and entertaining, mostly because he was like Ruby hoped up on sugar. I wasn't going to enjoy this one in the slightest though given the topic.

"…and the negative feelings towards the White Fang, be it fear or anger, brought the Grimm down on Flare. Of course they were still recovering from the previous attack and as such Flare is no more." Doctor Oobleck said as he swirled his flask around with a regretful look on his face. "It is events like these that make it obvious that we need to learn from the past. Can anyone tell me why, out of all the Fallen Academies, is the Fall of Flare such an important part of modern history?"

"It is the point that most Banes decided that they had enough of the new direction of the White Fang and that the authorities weren't doing enough." A Faunus from the class above us said in a grim tone. "Banes then started a wave of Vigilantism that curbed the worst of the White Fang until recently where they have been targeted specifically by the Police."

"Exactly Mr Sol, the rise of the Banes and their violent actions against the White Fang has ironically made people feel safer, especially as just over 50% of Banes are Faunus themselves. That is not to say that Banes are perfect. Many of them have targeted Faunus that are even peripherally connected to the White Fang."

"Why should we care about animals killing animals?" Cardin, the idiot that had tried to bully me on the induction day, said with a sneer quickly pissing off all the Faunus in the room.

"Faunus aren't animals, dipstick. Besides, even if they were, the damage a fight between a powerful Bane and a high ranking White Fang member is quite substantial. I believe a couple of Villages near Vale have been wiped out thanks to such conflicts." I said aloud in a bored tone making Cardin bristle as he was still trying to get me back for getting him in trouble.

"What would you know about fights, brat? You shouldn't even be here at Beacon." Cardin snarled making me snort and Oobleck sighed.

"You would be well to check your facts before making accusations Mr Winchester. Mr Nikos is not only considered the first Bane, having earned the full Title of White Fang's Bane which resulted in the shortened version for those that followed in his footsteps, but the most successful one. I believe that at least three towns have been destroyed in a fight he himself has been spotted in." Doctor Oobleck explained causing most of the class to stare at me in shock.

"Five; Shiroyuri, Cherry Lake, Mars Springs, Iron Cross and Proton." I supplied having burned the names into memory along with the names of the White Fang Members I had killed those times.

"I will be sure to update my records. Perhaps you could explain why you decided to take matters into your own hands rather than leaving it to the authorities." I sighed but shrugged since I hadn't actually been asked before.

"To start with I would like to say that I took things into my own hands not because the Police weren't doing enough, but because they couldn't. Thanks to the Good Will the Faunus had towards the White Fang for their previous efforts into gaining equality the Police couldn't come down as hard on the White Fang as they wanted to. They also couldn't just let nothing happen either so they came down extra hard on anyone that they could without a doubt prove was a threat. After seeing so many friends either die or be driven insane because of their actions I knew something had to be done. So I became White Fang's Bane and the Red Shadow that has cursed them." I saw a few people nodding but it was Blake that I was watching. I was glad to see that there was no anger in her but sorrow at losing friends. It was a start to neutrality at least.


End file.
